Artificial Love
by milksoda
Summary: [NCT Fic] Berpura-pura berpacaran dengan Mark Lee mungkin adalah kesalahan terbesar yang pernah Jaemin buat, tetapi juga yang paling indah— dan juga menyakitkan. Markmin (Mark x Jaemin), Nomin (Jeno x Jaemin) dan NCT as supporting cast. Yaoi, OOC, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Memijit tangannya yang mulai pegal, Jaemin menarik nafas sebelum menghembuskannya sebagai umpatan yang disembunyikan dibalik bisikan. Mengangkat puluhan buku tebal dan alat praktikum bukanlah kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan sehari-hari, namun karena ia tertidur di kelas saat pelajaran Mr. Seo, akhirnya dia disuruh mengembalikkan seluruh ensiklopedia dan alat praktikum setelah praktek di kelas tadi. Jangan salahkan Jaemin, bukan maunya kok tertidur di tengah pelajaran. Hanya saja penyakit susah tidurnya kambuh kemarin malam dan ia hanya tidur dua jam sebelum berangkat sekolah. Jeno sudah berkali-kali mengingatkannya agar ke dokter untuk memeriksa gangguan tidurnya itu, tapi menurut Jaemin tidak perlu. Lagipula biasanya 'gangguan' itu pasti akan hilang secepat ia datang.

Bunyi langkah kaki Jaemin menggema di lorong yang sepi, suatu hal yang cukup jarang Jaemin lihat karena lorong sekolah biasanya dipenuhi oleh siswa siswi dan juga canda tawa mereka. Menelusuri lorong sendirian terasa janggal namun menenangkan di saat yang bersamaan.

"Ah, coba saja kalau bisa bolos." Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya saat ia mengingat jam pelajaran Mr. Seo masih tersisa satu jam lagi. Rasa kantuknya belum juga hilang, malah bertambah karena capek bolak-balik dari kelas ke laboratorium.

Jaemin sekali lagi menghela nafas saat ia melihat kelasnya di ujung lorong. Ingin sekali rasanya ia ke UKS dan mengaku sakit hanya untuk istirahat sejenak, tetapi ia tau bahwa dokter yang berjaga hanya akan menyuruhnya mencuci muka dan kembali ke kelas. Dengan langkah kaki yang berat, Jaemin menyeret dirinya untuk kembali ke kelas.

Hanya beberapa meter dari pintu kelas, derap langkah kaki seperti drum yang datang dari belakang itu mencuri perhatiannya. Jaemin menoleh ke belakang, penasaran akan siapa yang berlari.

Ia menemukan Mark, kakak kelasnya yang selalu jadi bahan perbincangan anak-anak cewek. Rambut pirangnya berterbangan ke segala arah, dan saat mereka bertemu mata, Mark mempercepat langkahnya menuju Jaemin.

Mengikuti refleksnya, Jaemin mundur untuk memepetkan dirinya ke tembok. _Kenapa dia jadi berlari kesini, sih?!_ Teriaknya panik dalam hati, takut jika nanti Mark terlambat nge-rem dan akhirnya tabrakan dengan Jaemin.

Untungnya Mark berhenti tepat di depannya, nafasnya memburu dan ia terlihat seperti habis berlarian selama belasan menit. "Kau pacarku," perintah Mark singkat dan ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Jaemin kuat, menariknya dengan paksa.

Mata Jaemin membesar dua kali lipat mendengar ucapan Mark. Seenaknya saja dia bilang Jaemin itu pacarnya. Memangnya dia sudah mendekati Jaemin dengan benar? Sudah mendapat restu dari orang tua dan teman-temannya— tunggu. Mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal! _Apa apaan? Pacar?! Dia sudah gila, ya?_ "Sunbae, kau salah orang. Aku bukan pacarmu."

Badan mungil Jaemin mau tidak mau ikut terseret tarikan Mark. Jaemin menggerakkan tangannya, berusaha melepaskan cengkraman maut Mark namun sepertinya sia-sia saat ia melihat Mark tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ia akan melepaskan genggamannya.

"Sunbae, tolong lepaskan. Aku harus kembali ke kelas." Jaemin mencoba lagi, semakin panik saat ia dibawa semakin jauh dari kelas dan mulai menaiki tangga. Saat ia bilang ingin bolos tadi, yang dia maksud bukan bolos seperti ini. Apakah ia akan dipukuli? Atau— atau diambil keperjakaannya? Ya tuhan. Jaemin memucat membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan yang mungkin saja akan terjadi.

Menahan tangisnya, Jaemin memohon dengan lirih, "Aku minta maaf jika aku membuat kesalahan. Tolong jangan sakiti aku, Sunbae. Aku berjanji tidak—"

"Kau akan membuat kesalahan besar jika terus merengek seperti itu. Aku hanya memintamu untuk menjadi pacarku. Nanti kujelaskan," jawab Mark ketus, dan bulu-bulu halus di tengkuk Jaemin berdiri. _Dingin sekali._ Menuruti omongan Mark dan menutup bibirnya rapat, Jaemin membiarkan dirinya dibawa Mark— kemanapun itu.

Jaemin baru sadar bahwa ia dibawa ke atap sekolah saat Mark membuka pintu dan cahaya matahari dan udara dingin menyapanya lembut. Genggaman kasar Mark mengendur dan tangannya bergerak kebawah, menjalin jari-jari mereka jadi satu. Jaemin melihat ke tangannya yang sedang digandeng Mark dan bertanya-tanya berapa banyak anak cewek kelasnya yang rela melakukan apapun untuk berada di posisinya saat ini.

"Ini pacarku," suara Mark yang datar kembali terdengar dan Jaemin mendongak, melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri dengan sebuah box merah muda berbentuk hati dengan hiasan pita putih di dekapannya. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa jadi pacarmu. Aku sudah memilikinya."

Entah kenapa, kata-kata Mark membuat telinganya terasa panas. Mungkin karena Jaemin tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya menjadi kekasih seorang Mark Lee, si pangeran dingin yang misterius. Ya, pasti karena itu. Sama sekali bukan karena Jaemin mempunyai perasaan atau apapun itu kepada Mark. Bukan.

Gadis itu terisak, wajahnya diselimuti oleh kejengkelan dan rasa malu. "Bohong. Sejak kapan kau suka laki-laki?"

Alis Mark mengerut, pandangannya tajam. "Memangnya urusanmu kalau aku menyukai laki-laki?"

"Tapi kau harusnya menjadi pacarku, banyak orang yang setuju! Apa kau tidak salah pilih?" Gadis itu bersikeras, berjalan mendekati Mark dan Jaemin.

 _Hei, hei. Bukankah itu sedikit berlebihan?_ Jaemin merasa sedikit tersinggung, meskipun dia bukan benar-benar pacar Mark. Lagipula, dia juga manusia dan dia sama-sama memiliki kesempatan untuk menjadi pacar Mark Lee (meskipun dia bukan dan bukan berarti dia mau menjadi pacarnya). Kalau dilihat-lihat, Jaemin sepertinya mengenal gadis itu. Dia yakin pernah sekali atau dua kali melihat gadis itu berbicara dengan nyaring di lorong, mencoba menarik perhatian banyak orang atau tertawa dengan nada tinggi yang dibuat-buat agar dibilang imut.

Mark mendecak, kesabarannya semakin menipis. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan merangkul leher Jaemin, mendekatkan tubuh cowok yang lebih kecil itu kearahnya. "Dia kekasihku, dan aku tidak salah pilih. Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas, aku sudah capek berargumen denganmu. Kau mau bukti, sudah kubawa orangnya kesini. Mau apa lagi?"

Bukannya mengalah, gadis itu malah kembali menekan Mark. "Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian berdua dan aku yakin kalian berdua tidak saling mengenal. Jangan mencoba bohong, Mark, aku tau—"

Cowok berambut pirang itu mengumpat pelan sebelum merengkuh sosok yang lebih kecil itu sehingga Jaemin membelakangi gadis itu dan mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Karena matanya yang tertutup, Mark tidak bisa melihat bola mata Jaemin yang siap melompat keluar dari rongga matanya. Kalau seandainya momen itu digambarkan menjadi komik, pasti akan terlihat roh Jaemin yang sudah setengah jalan keluar dari tubuhnya.

Sesudah mengakhiri ciumannya, Mark menaruh dagunya di bahu Jaemin dan mengeluarkan senyuman penuh kemenangannya saat dia melihat gadis itu menjatuhkan boxnya ke tanah. "Aku sangat mengenalnya. _Luar dan dalam_."

Mark Lee dua ratus persen sadar bahwa kata-kata itu ambigu, sementara Jaemin tidak. Di dalam kepalanya sedang terjadi siaga satu, dan bila seandainya ada alat yang bisa melihat ke dalam pikiran Jaemin, maka akan terlihat Jaemin - Jaemin versi kecil yang sedang berlarian dengan panik karena tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Gadis itu menginjak box nya dengan kuat dan berteriak, "Kau akan menyesal, Mark Lee!" lalu berlari pergi, isakkan tangisnya mulai terdengar.

Mark menghela nafas lega, melepaskan pelukannya dan bersender di railing. "Cih. Jadi repot kan."

Jaemin mana, kau mungkin bertanya? Jaemin masih membatu di posisi yang sama, belum bergerak satu senti pun.

Dengan malas Mark menoleh kearah Jaemin, menggeleng pelan. Jaemin terlihat seperti orang bodoh, berdiri seperti itu dengan ekspresi kosong sekaligus kaget. Kosong sekaligus kaget? Bagaimana bisa? Jangan tanya Mark, dia sendiri juga bingung.

"Siapa namamu?" Mark bertanya, menarik Jaemin dari lamunannya. Apa yang dilamunkan, Mark tidak tau.

Jaemin seperti terbangun dari mimpi saat dia menghadap Mark dengan tiba-tiba, hampir membuat Mark takut dengan gerakannya yang tajam dan cepat. " _Kisseu_?!"

Mark mengangkat alisnya. "Namamu ' _Kisseu_ '? Aneh sekali."

"Bukan itu!" Jaemin berteriak, ingin menjambak rambutnya sampai botak karena frustasi. "Kau- tadi- kisseu!" Dan yak, sepertinya Jaemin kehilangan kemampuannya untuk menyusun kata-kata.

"Oh, yang tadi," jawab Mark santai. "Kenapa? Tidak suka?"

Sungguh, Jaemin sangat ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Atau kepalanya Mark juga boleh. Pilihan kedua sepertinya lebih menggoda.

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku menciummu hanya karena aku perlu meyakinkan cewek tadi bahwa kau pacarku."

"Itu juga! Mengapa Sunbae harus berbohong dan menarikku kedalam masalah ini? Apa susahnya jujur dan bilang Sunbae memang tidak menyukainya?" Jaemin mengomel. Jujur, perasaan Jaemin memang tercampur aduk— semuanya terjadi begitu cepat untuk diproses otak Jaemin yang kapasitasnya tidak terlalu besar. Alhasil, dia meletup-letup seperti ini, lupa akan fakta bahwa orang yang sedang dia omeli itu seniornya.

Ia menatap Jaemin lekat-lekat, membuat Jaemin sedikit menciut. "Aku sudah menolaknya sebanyak lima kali. Dan jika kubilang aku tidak menyukainya, dia pasti akan membalasnya dengan 'aku bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta kepadaku'. Membuatku mual."

Jaemin terdiam, rasa bersalah dan takut perlahan mulai mengambil alih. "Tapi dia pasti akan bilang ke orang-orang bahwa kita berpacaran."

"Lalu?"

Oke, Jaemin tidak tau Mark mencoba berlagak lugu atau dia memang tidak mengerti keadaan. "Jika kau lupa, kita tidak berpacaran."

"Biarkan mereka berpikir kita berpacaran. Aku tidak peduli asal cewek itu tidak mengganguku lagi." Mark membaringkan tubuhnya di lantai, menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan mulai menutup matanya.

Jaemin tarik kembali perasannya. Dia sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atau takut kepada kakak kelasnya yang egois ini. "Ya sudah, pokoknya kita tidak berpacaran. Aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau nanti ada yang bertanya kepadaku dan kujawab dengan jujur." Dengan itu, Jaemin memutar tubuhnya berjalan ke pintu keluar menuju tangga, meninggalkan Mark yang berbaring dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Keras kepala sekali sih, Na Jaemin."

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

"Jaemin," sebuah tangan mendarat di pundaknya, meremas pelan. "Kau sakit? Mau aku temani ke UKS?"

Cowok mungil bermata besar itu masih menyenderkan pipinya di mejanya, sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk bangkit dan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya. Sebentar lagi bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, dan ia ingin menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk meratapi nasibnya yang hari ini begitu buruk. "Tidak, aku tidak sakit."

"Terus kau kenapa? Loyo begitu. Apa ensiklopedianya sangat sangat berat?"

Jaemin menutup matanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari itu. Ia merasa seakan alam semesta bersekongkol untuk membuat hidupnya ekstra sulit hari ini. Kalau ia pikir-pikir, Jaemin juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya begitu gusar. Apa karena Mark tiba-tiba melibatkan dirinya dalam masalah pribadi yang seharusnya Jaemin tidak tau dan tidak peduli, atau karena kakak kelasnya itu mencuri sebuah ciuman dari bibir sucinya?

Tak bisakah Mark mencari jalan lain untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa mereka berkencan?

 _Tidak tau ah. Masa bodo._ Jaemin mendengus sebal. "Mark Lee sudah gila." Ia tidak sudi memanggil Mark dengan embel-embel 'Sunbae' atau apapun itu. Orangnya juga tidak ada disini, Jaemin bisa memanggil Mark apapun yang dia mau.

"Mark Lee? Mark Sunbaenim?" kebingungan Jeno terdengar jelas di telinga Jaemin. Ia mengangguk. "Memangnya ada apa dengan Mark Sunbaenim?"

"Dia itu bodoh. Menyebalkan. Sombong." Jaemin membalik kepalanya sehingga ia masih menyender di meja tetapi sekarang posisinya menghadap Jeno. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa cewek-cewek cinta mati padanya. Padahal kalau diperhatikan, tidak ada yang spesial darinya."

"Dia tampan."

"Kau juga tampan. Lebih tampan bahkan." Sebenarnya Jaemin belum memutuskan siapa yang lebih tampan, Mark atau Jeno. Ia juga belum pernah berada di situasi dimana ia harus memilih antara Mark atau Jeno. Tetapi untuk saat itu, Jeno jauh lebih tampan baginya. Dan ia yakin itu tidak akan berubah.

"Bicara apa sih," Jeno terkekeh, menjentik kening Jaemin. Ia menghiraukan protesan Jaemin dan meneruskan omongannya. "Kudengar dia pintar membuat rap dan pandai menari dan bermain musik. Suaranya juga bagus. Mark Sunbaenim juga datang dari keluarga kaya. Dia seperti seorang pangeran."

Wajah Jaemin yang tadinya sudah jengkel malah makin menjadi-jadi mendengar sahabatnya itu memuji Mark. Jaemin memeluk lengan Jeno manja, berharap agar Jeno berhenti. "Tidak peduli. Kalau ada pangeran macam dia, kuyakin kerajaan itu akan hancur dalam hitungan hari akibat perilaku buruknya."

Jeno mengelus rambut cokelat milik Jaemin sambil tersenyum simpul, "Kau ini kenapa sih. Tadi marah-marah, sekarang malah seperti ini."

Jaemin duduk tegak, menggembungkan pipinya. "Jadi kau lebih suka melihatku sedang _badmood_?"

"Tentu tidak. Selama kau senang, aku pasti senang."

"Mau tau caranya supaya aku makin senang?"

"Apa?"

"Traktir aku es krim pulang sekolah nanti," Jaemin tersenyum lebar dan Jeno menyipitkan mata kecilnya karena ia bersumpah terkadang senyum Jaemin dapat membuatnya buta karena terlalu terang. "Ya? Boleh ya?"

Jeno mengangguk dan ia dihadiahi oleh Jaemin dengan sebuah pelukan erat. " _Nice!_ Jeno memang yang paling baik."

"Hanya paling baik?" Ia mengangkat alisnya, memancing Jaemin untuk pujian.

"Paling tampan juga, hehe." Jaemin memamerkan barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi ke Jeno, merasa puas ketika Jeno membalasnya dengan ekspresi yang sama.

Saat suara bel yang nyaring memenuhi gedung sekolah, siswa siswi bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka masing-masing dan keluar dari ruang kelas, berhamburan ke lorong sekolah. Jaemin benci kerumunan orang dan tempat-tempat yang sempit dimana ia harus berdesak-desakkan, maka ia memilih untuk menunggu sebentar sebelum keluar kelas. Ia tidak klaustrophobia, tetapi ia sebisa mungkin menghindari tempat ramai. Badannya yang mungil juga menjadi salah satu faktor yang mendukung ketidaksukaannya terhadap tempat ramai, karena mudah sekali bagi orang-orang untuk menggencetnya.

Jaemin membiarkan Jeno jalan di depannya, sebuah kebiasaan yang dimulai sejak Jeno tau bahwa Jaemin tidak suka tempat ramai. Walaupun tinggi mereka tidak terlalu jauh berbeda, tetapi bahu Jeno yang lebih lebar dan kakinya yang panjang menjadikannya semacam tembok pertahanan Jaemin.

Cowok yang berjalan di belakang melihat ke depan, dan rambut cokelat muda Jeno memenuhi pandangannya, membuat hatinya sedikit bergejolak. _Woah, apa itu tadi?_ Tanya Jaemin dalam hati. _Gara-gara Mark sialan itu aku jadi sering deg-degan begini._ Berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, Jaemin bertanya-tanya apa Jeno bertambah tinggi lagi, karena seingat Jaemin, sahabatnya itu tidak setinggi yang sekarang.

"Jeno, kau tambah—"

"Oi, kerdil!"

Jaemin menoleh kebelakang, ke arah datangnya suara itu. Dia merasa terpanggil karena pertama, suara itu datang dari arah belakang dan kedua, tubuhnya itu... erm. bisa dibilang kecil untuk ukuran cowok, dan dia juga tidak terlalu tinggi.

Jeno juga menoleh. Bukan, bukan karena dia merasa terpanggil. Tapi karena kaget. Suaranya lantang sekali sih, jadi wajar Jeno dan beberapa murid lain yang ada di lorong ikut menoleh.

Saat Jaemin melihat siapa yang berteriak, hatinya jatuh ke tanah.

Orang itu berjalan cepat kearahnya. Dalam hitungan detik dia sudah berdiri di hadapan Jaemin, wajahnya merah dan asap hijau keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau pacarnya Mark?" Cewek itu bertanya, tetapi lebih terdengar seperti tuntutan.

Jeno langsung melempar pandangan ke Jaemin dan ikut bertanya, "Kau berpacaran dengan Mark sunbaenim?"

Jaemin merasa seperti ikan di daratan, menggelepar kekurangan oksigen. Mulutnya membuka dan menutup kebingungan, kata-kata tertahan di tenggorokannya.

Ia tau cepat atau lambat cewek itu akan bertanya kepadanya, tetapi ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini, dan di depan banyak orang. Bisikkan yang ada disekitarnya mulai memenuhi Jaemin, mengikat kedua paru-parunya.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, ia takut akan cewek yang berdiri di depannya. Walaupun cantik, pandangannya sadis. Cewek itu terlihat seperti tipe cewek yang mau melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang ia inginkan, dan saat ini sesuatu yang dia inginkan adalah Mark, dan penghalangnya adalah Jaemin.

"T-tidak, Sunbaenim. Aku bukan—"

Sebuah lengan merangkulnya dari samping dan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di pipinya. Dalam sekejap, Jaemin menemukan dirinya bernafas kembali. "Disini kau rupanya. Aku dari tadi mencarimu, _babe._ "

Dia kenal suara itu.

Si biang kerok.

Mata Jeno yang tadinya sipit mendadak jadi belo, dan mata Jaemin yang sudah belo malah jadi lebih belo.

 _Oh shit._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:** Taraa, fanfic baru! maaf buat yang nungguin sequel Snow White, aku belum ada ide ; - ; berhubung aku suka banget sama fake dating au, jadilah fanfic ini! bakal ada nomin nya juga ya, soalnya aku liat mereka berdua tuh ttm-an yang sama-sama baper tapi nggak berani bilang. karakternya mark memang melenceng dari sifat aslinya dia, tapi kalo yang lain bakal aku bikin semirip mungkin sama yang asli. gatau kenapa suka banget sama mark yang pendiem tapi bad boy gitu huhu. btw, kasian ya jaemin, bentar lagi tingginya kesusul jisung. aku juga belum tau karakter ceweknya bakal diperanin sama siapa, kalau ada ide boleh saran~ semoga suka bacanya ya! jangan lupa r &r and see you on the next chapter~

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Insting pertama Jaemin saat ia sadar bahwa ia sedang digiring oleh Mark ke gerbang adalah melepaskan dirinya dari rangkulan Mark dan menempel ke sahabatnya. Orang-orang memperhatikan mereka dengan penasaran, heran dengan pasangan baru yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa ada bibit bobotnya. Jaemin mendengar suara Jeno memanggilnya dari belakang dan ia memutar kepalanya untuk menengok ke sahabatnya itu, tetapi Mark mendekati wajahnya ke Jaemin dan berbisik cukup pelan agar orang-orang disekitar mereka tidak bisa mendengar.

"Jangan berontak dan ikuti aku, Na Jaemin, atau aku bersumpah aku akan membuatmu menyesal."

Suara rendah Mark disertai dengan ancamannya berhasil membuat Jaemin merinding, dan ia akhirnya menuruti perintah Mark untuk yang kedua kalinya. Jaemin merasa seperti seorang pengecut yang hanya bisa ngomel dibelakang Mark dan tidak berkutik saat yang lebih tua mengancamnya.

"Jaemin! Kau mau kemana? Jaemin!"

Menutup matanya rapat-rapat, Jaemin meminta maaf kepada Jeno dalam hati. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus membatalkan rencana mereka hari ini tanpa pemberitahuan.

Yang Jaemin tau, detik berikutnya ia sudah berada diluar gedung sekolah dan didorong masuk ke dalam mobil hitam, disusul dengan Mark. Setelah menyadari tingkat kebahayaan situasi, Jaemin mencoba membuka pintu namun sepertinya ia kalah cepat dengan Mark, yang sudah mengunci pintunya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana? Turunkan aku!" Jaemin mengutak-atik pintu mobil, berusaha membukanya dengan paksa.

Mark tidak menghiraukannya dan malah menyuruh supirnya untuk jalan, mengetik sesuatu di handphonenya, seakan cowok disampingnya itu adalah sebuah barang.

" _Ya_! Ini namanya penculikan! Jeno! Lee Jeno!" Jaemin menggedor-gedor jendela mobil, berharap ada seseorang yang melihatnya dan menolongnya. Ketika harapannya tidak terpenuhi, ia beralih ke supir Mark. " _Ahjussi_! Tolong hentikan mobilnya, aku ingin turun!"

"Berisik, Na Jaemin." Cowok yang lebih kecil diam, suara dingin Mark lagi-lagi membuatnya membeku. "Percuma kau gedor-gedor kaca seperti itu, tidak akan terlihat dari luar. Dan juga mobil ini tidak akan berhenti jika tidak kusuruh, jadi sebaiknya simpan saja energimu itu untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting."

Kesal namun mengerti ia bukan di posisi untuk memberontak, Jaemin melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya, cemberut. "Wajar aku bertingkah begini. Kau menyeretku tiba-tiba, dan bahkan aku tidak tau kita mau kemana." Apalah itu kata Sunbae, Jaemin sudah tidak peduli. Ia tidak sudi memanggil cowok menyebalkan disampingnya itu menggunakan sebutan Sunbae. Dan sepertinya Mark juga tidak keberatan bahwa Jaemin meninggalkan kata Sunbae.

Salah satu sudut bibir Mark terangkat dan ia menjawab, "Rumahmu."

"Hah?" Jaemin melongo, bertanya-tanya apa ia salah dengar.

Keheningan mengambil alih untuk beberapa detik sebelum tawa Mark memecahkannya. "Wajah bodohmu itu imut juga."

Alis Jaemin tambah mengkerut, berusaha memutuskan omongan Mark tadi adalah suatu pujian atau hinaan. Ia tidak begitu yakin, tapi sepertinya kemungkinan kedua lebih meyakinkan. "Ha-ha, sangat lucu. Mau apa ke rumahku?"

"Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu, dan aku tidak ingin di tempat ramai."

Jika Jaemin bisa menolak, maka ia akan menolak. Tapi ia sudah berada di mobil Mark dan mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya. "Kenapa tidak dirumahmu saja?"

Mark menatap Jaemin, dan sesaat Jaemin bisa melihat sesuatu menyelimuti mata gelap Mark saat ia berkata, "Rumahku sesak." _Sesak?_ Jaemin mengangkat satu alisnya. _Bukankah Jeno pernah bilang kalau rumah Mark Lee bagaikan sebuah mansion mewah?_

"Mau taruhan rumahku lebih sesak? Sempit, lho. Apalagi kalau berisik, tetangga sebelah akan— hei, bagaimana kau tau dimana rumahku?!" Jaemin tersadar akan fakta yang seharusnya ia sadari lebih awal. Entah kenapa ia terlambat menyadarinya, mungkin karena ia terlalu sibuk berusaha kabur dan membunuh Mark berkali-kali dalam pikirannya.

Saat Mark terkekeh, Jaemin jadi bingung. Apa setiap hal yang ia lakukan itu lucu bagi Mark? "Aku punya caraku sendiri," balas Mark saat ia sudah berhenti tertawa. Jawaban itu justru malah membuat Jaemin makin bertanya-tanya. Mungkin Mark menanyakan alamat Jaemin ke ruang administrasi sekolah, Jaemin tidak mau pusing-pusing memikirkan bagaimana Mark mendapatkan alamat rumahnya.

"Terserahmu. Memangnya mau diskusi tentang apa?"

"Tentang rencana kau berpura-pura jadi pacarku," jawab Mark santai, dan darah Jaemin naik ke ubun-ubun lagi.

Berusaha untuk tetap tenang dan tidak menyerang Mark di tempat, Jaemin menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. "Sudah kubilang, jangan melibatkanku dalam permasalahan ini. Aku tidak mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu."

Mungkin jika Mark adalah seorang senior yang baik hati dan tidak mencium Jaemin secara tiba-tiba, Jaemin akan dengan senang hati membantunya. Namun kenyataannya, Mark Lee adalah seseorang yang memperlakukan orang dengan semena-mena, dan juga sikapnya yang ketus itu membuat Jaemin takut dan jengkel di saat yang bersamaan. Singkat cerita, Jaemin sangat tidak menyukai kehadiran Mark.

"Hm. Baiklah," ujar Mark, membuat Jaemin kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Mark akan setuju secepat itu, tapi ia berterimakasih. "Jadi kalau kuberi tau alasan sebenarnya kau pindah sekolah ke orang-orang, tidak masalah kan?"

Mendengar ucapan Mark, Jaemin membatu, sekujur tubuhnya terasa kaku. _Tidak, tidak. Dia hanya menggertak. Kau tidak perlu takut. Jangan takut._ Jaemin berusaha menenangkan dirinya dalam hati, detak jantungnya seakan berhenti sesaat ketika kata-kata 'alasan sebenarnya' keluar dari mulut Mark. _Tidak ada yang tau, kan?_

"Memangnya apa alasan sebenarnya?" Tantang Jaemin.

Bibir Mark melengkung menjadi sebuah _smirk_ , tatapannya tidak pernah meninggalkan Jaemin. "Coba kulihat. Mau alasan yang mana yang akan kubeberkan? Kasus hubunganmu dengan Mr. Park, atau insiden di kantin?"

Jaemin memucat, ujung-ujung jarinya terasa dingin saat ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat. _Bagaimana bisa? Tau darimana?_ Butiran keringat dingin mulai muncul di sekujur tubuhnya, dan Jaemin bahkan tidak sadar ia menahan nafasnya sampai paru-parunya berteriak untuk oksigen.

"Masih mau menolak?" Mark bertanya lagi, dan Jaemin ingin menonjok senyum arogan itu dari wajah Mark.

Menunduk dan terdiam, Jaemin masih berpikir keras bagaimana Mark mengetahui hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak ada yang mengetahui. Tangannya meremas celana hitamnya, berusaha menahan letupan berbagai emosi. Puas dengan ancamannya, Mark meluruskan lehernya dan menyenderkan kepalanya di _head rest_ , senang karena dia lebih unggul dalam 'permainan' ini.

"...aku punya satu permintaan."

Mark hampir saja tidak mendengar suara Jaemin karena terlalu kecil. Ia masih menghadap depan, menyibukkan dirinya dengan game di handphonenya.

"Apa?"

"Tolong jangan ungkit-ungkit. Aku akan berpura-pura menjadi pacarmu, tapi tolong jangan mengungkit... hal itu."

"Oke. Cukup adil." jawab Mark singkat dan ia kembali memusatkan perhatian ke handphonenya, mengabaikan cowok disampingnya lagi. Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka seperti kabut abu-abu yang tebal.

Dalam perjalanan mereka ke rumah Jaemin, sesekali Mark akan melirik ke Jaemin, merasakan pukulan dan tendangan yang bertubi-tubi saat ia melihat wajah namja mungil tersebut.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaemin menuntun Mark ke apartemennya dalam keheningan, tidak ada satu kata pun yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Mark memperhatikan kondisi gedung apartemen yang memprihatinkan selagi ia menaiki tangga. Gedung tua yang mungil itu terlihat rapuh, seakan sebuah hentakkan dapat menghancurkannya dalam hitungan detik. Belum lagi tembok yang sudah dicoret-coret dengan berbagai macam gambar dan kata- beberapa tidak pantas untuk dilihat.

Sesudah mengeluarkan kunci dari tasnya dan membuka pintu, Mark dikagetkan oleh sebuah teriakan yang datang dari dalam apartemen.

"JAEMIN HYUUUUUNG!"

Sesosok yang bahkan lebih mungil dari Jaemin berlari kearah mereka dan langsung loncat ke pelukkan Jaemin, rambut pirangnya setengah basah dan matanya berbentuk dua garis lurus akibat senyumannya yang begitu lebar.

"Oh, sudah pulang?" Jaemin mengayun-ayunkan sosok yang berada dipelukannya itu. Alis Mark mengerut, menyaksikan warna biru yang menguap dari kulit Jaemin begitu saja. Itu, atau Jaemin sangat pandai melukiskan warna lain diatas warna biru gelapnya.

"Sudah, aku juga sudah mandi!" sosok kecil itu memberi tau Jaemin dengan bangga, tangan mungilnya melingkar di leher Jaemin.

Baru saja Mark ingin berdeham, sosok kecil itu membuka matanya dan menatap Mark tajam. "Siapa?" Ia bertanya, tidak tau ke Jaemin atau Mark. Merasa pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuknya, Mark membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab.

"Aku—"

"Dia kakak kelas Hyung. Kami ingin belajar dulu, jadi jangan diganggu, oke?" Jaemin mengangkat sosok kecil itu ke dalam pelukannya dan berjalan ke dalam, meninggalkan Mark yang menutup pintu dengan diam. Bocah itu masih memperhatikannya seakan ia sedang di- _scan_. Mark tidak pernah suka atau dekat dengan anak kecil, tapi kalau boleh jujur, bocah yang sedang berada di dalam pelukan Jaemin itu agak menakutkan. Agak. Meskipun Mark tidak akan bersedia mengakuinya.

"Tapi aku ingin bermain bersama Hyung," rengek sosok kecil itu ketika Jaemin mendaratkannya di sofa.

Jaemin mengelus kepala pirang itu pelan, sebuah senyuman lembut terlukis di wajahnya. "Cuma sebentar kok. Nanti akan hyung buat spaghetti kesukaanmu sebagai gantinya. Bagaimana?"

" _Eung!_ "

"Anak baik. Hyung masuk ke kamar dulu ya," izin Jaemin ke sosok kecil itu, yang sekarang mengambil remote dan menyalakan TV tua yang berjarak kurang dari satu meter dari sofa yang ia duduki.

Mark mengekor Jaemin menuju sebuah kamar kecil dengan sebuah _single bed_ , satu lemari, dan meja belajar disertai dengan kursinya. Dari yang ia lihat, ruangan ini sepertinya kamar Jaemin karena seragam sekolahnya yang digantung di pintu lemari dan buku-buku pelajaran yang pernah Mark pakai satu tahun yang lalu. Si pemilik rumah mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk, dan Mark melihat ke sekelilingnya, berusaha mencari tempat untuk duduk.

"Duduk di kursi saja," usul Jaemin sambil menarik kursi belajarnya. Ia menaruh tasnya diatas meja dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, menyisakan cukup jarak antara mereka.

Melakukan apa yang diusulkan oleh Jaemin, Mark menaruh tasnya di lantai dan duduk di kursi yang sudah disediakan.

"Tadi..." Mark memulai, penasaran dengan bocah pirang yang tadi menggelendoti Jaemin.

Sambil melepas kaus kakinya, Jaemin menjawab, "Chenle, adik sepupuku."

Awalnya Mark mengira bahwa bocah tadi itu adik Jaemin, tetapi mendengar bahwa ia adalah adik sepupu Jaemin sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Walaupun mereka mungkin terlihat seperti kakak adik, tetapi wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip.

Lagi-lagi Mark menemukan dirinya menatap Jaemin yang sedang sibuk menggulung kaus kakinya menjadi sebuah bola. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lebat itu seperti tirai yang menyembunyikan kedua bola mata berwarna cokelat muda yang mengingatkan Mark akan cokelat panas kesukaannya di musim dingin.

Menyadari dirinya sedang memperhatikan Jaemin, Mark melempar pandangannya ke lantai dan mengeluarkan batukan kecil. "Hanya satu bulan."

"Satu bulan?" Jaemin mendongak, menaruh bola kaus kakinya di lantai.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi pacarku selama satu bulan, Na Jaemin. Satu setengah bulan, lebih tepatnya. Hyera akan lulus dalam satu setengah bulan, makanya ia sedang gencar-gencarnya mencoba mendapatkanku."

Saat Jaemin terdiam, Mark memutar lehernya untuk melihat cowok yang lebih muda darinya itu. "Kau tau namaku," ucap Jaemin tanpa berpikir. Mark memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, bingung akan pertanyaan yang datang tiba-tiba dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan informasi yang baru ia beri ke Jaemin.

"Ya, aku tau namamu."

"Di atap sekolah, kau bertanya siapa namaku tetapi tidak kujawab. Kau malah mengira namaku itu _kisseu_."

"Ah, itu." Mark teringat akan percakapan mereka di atap sekolah dan pertemuan singkat kedua bibir mereka. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tau namamu, tapi aku lupa saat di atap sekolah tadi."

"Darimana kau tau namaku?" tanya Jaemin lagi, rasa penasarannya terpancar dari kedua bola matanya.

"Kau kan anak yang selalu bersama Lee Jeno, si pengurus OSIS."

Jaemin mengerucutkan bibirnya, teringat akan sahabatnya itu. _Mungkin menjadi sahabat seorang pengurus OSIS dapat membuatmu dikenal orang_ , batin Jaemin. "Kau selalu bersamanya sampai-sampai anggota OSIS sering membicarakan kalian berdua dan betapa imutnya kalian sebagai seorang pasangan." Mark melebih-lebihkan intonasi bicaranya, meledek Jaemin.

Yang diledek tidak terima dan melempar bantal kearah Mark. "Apaan sih, aku dan Jeno cuma berteman. Jangan bilang yang aneh-aneh."

"Tapi kau ingin lebih dari teman, kan?" goda Mark.

Kejengkelannya sudah mencapai titik mendidih, Jaemin melempar apapun yang ada di dekatnya kearah Mark. " _Aish_! Sunbae macam apa sih kau ini! Menyebalkan!" ledak Jaemin, tidak peduli bahwa ia terlihat seperti orang gila dengan berteriak sambil melempar barang seperti itu.

Mark, yang malah tertawa bukannya berhenti, berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menghindar dari barang-barang yang dilempar Jaemin; bantal, guling, _plushie_ , dan kaus kaki- semuanya melayang kearahnya.

Setelah kehabisan barang untuk dilempar, Jaemin menatap Mark dengan wajah yang mengerut, setengah heran akan tingkah cowok yang lebih tua itu.

"Begitu dong," Mark angkat bicara.

"Begitu apa? Kau mau kulempari apa lagi?" balas Jaemin dengan ketus.

Mark meletakkan bantal yang dilempar Jaemin di pangkuannya sebagai alas tangannya. "Tidak apa-apa, asal kau tidak mendiamkanku."

Jaemin— yang sudah meraih figurin milik Chenle untuk dilempar ke Mark— terdiam saat ia mendengar penjelasannya.

Sesuatu tentang Mark detik itu juga— entah pandangan lembut atau senyum manisnya membuat Jaemin menaruh figurin itu di tempatnya semula. "Dasar tidak jelas," dumel Jaemin.

"Tidak jelas begini tetap pacarmu."

"Pacar pura-pura. Jangan lupa."

"Oh ayolah, santai sedikit. Kita sudah dekat, kan?" ujar Mark, mendekatkan bangkunya kearah tempat tidur Jaemin.

Mengikuti refleksnya, Jaemin mundur beberapa senti. "Dekat apanya!"

Mark mencondongkan badannya kearah Jaemin, mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Buktinya kau sudah tidak memanggilku Sunbae atau Hyung, tuh."

Jaemin terus mundur sehingga ia menyender di tembok dan Mark tidak bisa maju lagi karena tertahan kursi. "Itu karena aku jengkel padamu, bukan karena aku merasa dekat, _Sunbae_ ," balas Jaemin dengan penekanan di kata terakhirnya.

"Kalau didepan orang jangan pakai Sunbae. Panggil saja namaku atau ditambah Hyung, terserahmu. Kita harus terlihat senatural mungkin, jadi besok sepulang sekolah kita akan latihan."

"Latihan apa?"

"Liat saja besok." Seperti biasa, jawaban Mark bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Jaemin, tetapi malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

Mencuri pandangan, Mark tertawa dalam hati saat ia melihat wajah bete Jaemin. Entah kenapa, ekspresi masam itu justru terlihat imut di mata Mark, membuat ia semakin ingin menggodanya.

"Oh iya, aku—"

Dering telepon yang nyaring memutus omongan Mark, dan Jaemin meraih ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu setelah melihat siapa yang menelepon; Jeno.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

 **"Jaemin? Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja?"** suara Jeno yang dibebani dengan kekhawatiran menyapanya, dan rasa bersalah mulai merayap ke leher Jaemin.

"Di rumah. Aku tidak apa-apa," Jawab Jaemin. Dari sudut matanya, ia tau Mark sedang memperhatikannya lekat-lekat maka ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya ke apapun di ruangan itu kecuali Mark.

 **"Kau diantar pulang oleh Mark Sunbaenim?"**

" _Eo._ " _Lebih tepatnya diculik_ , Jaemin mau menambahkan, tetapi tidak dilakukan.

 **"..."**

Mengira sambungannya terputus karena Jeno tidak menjawab, Jaemin mencoba memanggil sahabatnya itu. "Jeno?"

 **"Kau benar-benar pacaran dengan Mark Sunbaenim?"** selidik Jeno, dan entah kenapa suaranya terdengar berbeda dari biasanya. Lebih serius, dengan setitik kecemburuan dan... kesedihan?

Jaemin menatap Mark, dan cowok pirang itu mengangguk, mengisyaratkan Jaemin untuk membenarkan pertanyaan Jeno. Jaemin menggigit bibir bawahya dan menjawab dengan ragu, "Soal itu... akan kujelaskan besok."

Mata Mark melebar, membisikkan _what the hell are you doing?_ ke Jaemin. Melontarkan bahasa Inggris adalah hal yang normal saat Mark kaget atau frustasi.

 **"Baiklah. Jangan lupa makan, Jaemin. Jangan tidur terlalu malam juga."**

"Iya. Kau juga, jangan begadang untuk mengerjakan tugas."

 ** _"Eo. Annyeong,"_** ucap Jeno sebelum mematikan sambungan. Jaemin menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Saat ia mendongak, Mark sudah kembali ke mode dingin-dan-ketus nya. "Tch, 'cuma berteman', _my ass_."

Jaemin menghela nafas, semakin lelah akan situasi yang semakin rumit. "Aku tidak bisa bohong padanya. Biarkan dia tau bahwa aku hanya pura-pura," lirih Jaemin. Jika ada satu orang yang ia tidak bisa bohong kepadanya, orang itu adalah Jeno. Cowok jenjang berambut cokelat muda itu selalu bisa membaca Jaemin seperti Jaemin adalah buku yang terbuka. Maka dari itu, Jaemin tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Jeno.

" _Do you really like him that much?_ " gumam Mark, terlalu kecil untuk ditangkap telinga Jaemin.

"Apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Kau boleh memberitahunya, tapi pastikan dia tidak bocor ke yang lain atau kau tau resikonya."

Cowok mungil itu mengangguk, rasa lega mengisi tubuhnya. Entah mengapa ia sangat tidak ingin Jeno berpikir bahwa ia berpacaran dengan Mark. Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan dengan melakukan hal itu ia dapat melepaskan beribu-ribu pertanyaan tentang Mark dan Jeno di kepalanya.

Mark bangkit, membuyarkan lamunan Jaemin. "Aku pamit," izinnya singkat, meraih tas ranselnya. Saat Jaemin hendak berdiri, ia dihentikan oleh suara Mark. "Tidak usah diantar, aku bisa turun sendiri."

"Ya sudah." Jaemin tetap bangkit, melihat punggung Mark yang sekarang membuka pintu kamarnya. "Hati-hati di jalan," ucapnya tanpa berpikir. Bukannya Jaemin munafik, tapi otaknya sudah diprogram dari kecil untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu setiap ada orang yang pamit.

Kata-kata Jaemin, meskipun hampir tidak terdengar olehnya karena terdengar seperti gumaman, membuat Mark memutar badannya. Ia menatap Jaemin sebelum mendekati cowok yang lebih mungil itu. Jaemin mencoba mundur, tapi kakinya terpentok kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh Mark.

Mengulurkan tangannya, Mark menaruh jari-jarinya di pipi Jaemin dengan lembut dan Jaemin memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Mark, siap untuk berteriak atau menonjoknya jika cowok pirang itu mencoba yang aneh-aneh. Mark mengambil tangan Jaemin dan menaruh sesuatu dalam telapak tangan Jaemin sebelum mengepalkannya.

"Ada yang jatuh," ia berkata sebelum balik badan dan keluar dari kamar Jaemin.

Jaemin hanya bisa terdiam, bingung akan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Perlahan, ia membuka kepalan tangannya dan menemukan sehelai bulu mata yang panjang dan melengkung di telapak tangannya.

Suara pintu depan yang terbuka lalu tertutup detik berikutnya menarik Jaemin dari renungannya, dan Jaemin merasa bukan bulu matanya saja yang sudah jatuh— dirinya juga.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

 **A/N:** slow update, mian T-T aku masih sibuk sama bimbel sana sini, jadi kalo mau nerusin fanfic mesti liat waktu sama energi dulu. marknya iseng ya hehe, suka banget ngegodain jaemin. abis jaemin kalo ngambek lucu sih. di chapter ini mulai keliatan yah satu persatu detail yang aku masukkin. ceweknya aku bikin oc, terserah mau ngebayangin siapa yang meranin ceweknya^^ semoga suka ya, dan semoga metafora aku ga terlalu ngebingungin buat dibaca. also, shoutout buat member Anak Ayam Lovers! Aku padamu, walaupun aku jarang muncul :'')) jangan lupa r &r and see you on the next chap~


End file.
